Cupcakes (My version)
by FireSpeed
Summary: My 1st fanfic. To be honest, I'm a brony. Just a small percent. If you haven't read the Cupcakes, (Original and Tickle Torture) then read those now. This will not make any sense if you haven't. Rated T, just to be safe. FINALLY DONE!
1. Intro

Rainbow Dash's dream has 2 sides. 1, there's the Cupcakes (CreepyPasta) and the other 1 Cupcakes (Tickle Torture). The CreepyPasta one is fake, never will happen. The Tickle one IS real, happened.


	2. CreepyPasta Part 1

Rainbow Dash is practicing her exercises. She never felt so alive. Then she remembered she was suppose to meet Pinkie Pie at Sugarcube Corner at 3. Pinkie didn't say what they were doing. She just said meet me at Sugarcube Corner at 3. Dash have no idea, but it could be anything. So she head towards SugarCube. When Dash was about to open, she is immediately greeted by the host.  
Pinkie Pie:Yay, you're here! I've been waiting all day!  
Rainbow Dash:Sorry if I'm a little late. I was doing my afternoon exercises and lost track of time.  
Pinkie Pie:Oh, that's ok, you're here now. What's a few more minutes? I've been soooo excited thinking about the fun stuff we're gonna do. I haven't stop bouncing since I woke up. I mean, I almost forgot to breathe. I've been so happy.  
Dash gives a slightly uncomfortable laugh. She always expected Pinkie's friendly, outgoing way of life, but this time it was creepy. But whatever she's planning, must be good.  
Pinkie Pie:So, ready to get started?  
Rainbow Dash:You betcha. So what are we gonna do? I got a couple pranks on my mind. Or you've gonna do some stunts you think I should try? Or perhaps...  
Pinkie Pie:Making Cupcakes!  
Rainbow Dash:Baking? Pinkie, you know I'm not good at baking, remember last time?  
Pinkie Pie:Oh, that's not a problem at all. I only need your help to making them. I'll do most of the work.  
Dash thought. Rainbow Dash:Ok, I guess.  
Pinkie Pie:That's the spirit! Here you go.  
Rainbow Dash:I thought I was helping you bake.  
Pinkie Pie:You will be. I made this one before you got here.  
Rainbow Dash:Is it like taste testing or something?  
Pinkie Pie:Sorta. Pinkie Pie give Rainbow Dash the cupcake and popped the pastry in her mouth.  
Rainbow Dash:Ok, now what?  
Pinkie Pie:Now, you take a nap.  
Suddenly, Dash's vision becomes blurry. Feeling light headed. The world spinning and in seconds, she fall down to the floor.  
When Rainbow Dash gained her consciousness, she found herself in a dark room. She tried to get out flapping her wings, but it's no use. She is strapped by the head, waist, arms, and legs. Suddenly, she heard a noise. A noise that sounded like Pinkie Pie.  
Pinkie Pie:Goodie, you're awake.  
Rainbow Dash:Pinkie, what's going on? I can't move!  
Pinkie Pie:Well, duh, you're tied down. That's why you can't move. I didn't think you'd need to be told that.  
Rainbow Dash:But I thought we're going to make cupcakes.  
Pinkie Pie:You are helping, I ran out of the special ingredient and I need you to get more.  
Rainbow Dash:Special ingredient?  
Dash started to panic and breathing heavy.  
Rainbow Dash:What special ingredient?  
Pinkie Pie:You silly!  
Dash's eyes wide and her face is controlled by fear. Suddenly, she began to laugh.  
Rainbow Dash:Woo, you really got me there, Pinkie Pie. I mean, tricking me into thinking I'm gonna get made into a cupcake? I gotta tell you, this is the best prank ever. You win, you're the best.  
Pinkie Pie:Thanks Dash, but I haven't done any pranks today, so I can't take it.  
Rainbow Dash:Come on Pinkie. this isn't funny.  
Pinkie Pie:Then why are you laughing?  
Before Dash could answer, Pinkie pulled a cloth and it was a bunch of sharp knifes. (Ok, I'm getting tired, so I'm gonna use the short names)  
Dash:You can't do this, I'm your best friend.  
She started to cry. She is in full panic mode.  
Pinkie:I know you are, that's why we can share our last moments together. Just you and me.  
Dash:But the other ponies will wonder where I am. When the clouds pile up, they'll come looking for me and then you'll be found it.  
Pinkie:Oh Dash, don't worry. There are plenty of pegasus ponies to care a few clouds. And besides, no one will find out. I mean, how long do you think I prepare for this.  
With that sentence, light filled the room.  
Dash:Oh no.  
All of her friends, dead. Skulls are painted and streamers are made of pony flesh. The table is made of pony bones and on the table is all of her friends heads. Twilight, AppleJack, and all the others. On the banner, (Made of pony flesh) it says "Life is a party" written in red pony blood. As Dash experience the horror, she heard a party whistle next to her. It was Pinkie wearing a dress made out of cutie marks, pony horns, and pegasus wings.  
Pinkie:Like it, I made it myself.

**TBC (To Be Continued)**


	3. Tickle Torture Part 1

The dream goes to the 2nd screen.  
Dash found her self like before. Head, waist, arms and legs tied in a dark room. Then she remembered the story that she read.  
The Cupcakes story that she read and have nightmares about it. She tried to look back what happened, but it was blurry.  
Then Pinkie replied...  
Pinkie:Goodie, you're awake!  
Dash is already in fear.  
Dash:Pinkie Pie! You said you would never harm me! What gives? Were you lying?  
Pinkie:Lying? Of course not silly. I would never lie to you.  
Dash:B-But in the story, you kidnapped and turn me into cupcakes! You said you wouldn't hurt me! Why am I down here? PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!  
Dash started to cry.  
Pinkie:Dashie, why on earth I want to kill you? Or turn you into cupcakes? You know better than that!  
Dash:Then why...  
Pinkie Pie hoped over to a light switch and turn it on. Dash closed her eyes worried that it would be what it would be like in the story. But she found the courage to open them and found out it was not in the story. It was real balloons, real streamers, and real food instead of pony heads and flesh. The tables are made out of wood, not bones. And on the banner, it read "Life is a Party" but with black paint. Not pony blood. Dash sighed in relief. Then she heard the party horn next to her. She turned and the dress wasn't made of cutie marks, pegasus wings, or horns. It was a normal pink dress made out of silk fabric with cotton attached to the bottom. There are beautiful colorful feathers where the wings would be and the necklace is jewels, not horns.

**TBC**


	4. CreepyPasta Part 2

Dash closed her eyes, thinking it's her imagination and just a dream.  
Dash:It's a dream, I'm in my cloud bed and at home.  
But it's not a dream.  
Pinkie:Silly Dash, things can't be changed.  
Dash is crying with fear.  
Pinkie:I also brought a friend.  
Dash:Is that?  
Pinkie:Hey Dash, let's hang out together. These ponies are lame-o's. Dweebs, dweebs, dweebs. She mimicked.  
Pinkie:Yeah, caught her before left town. She lasted a long time. She said so many bad things so I have to take her tongue out. On the bright side, I have a lot of fun, but not for her. You know Dash, bad language makes bad feelings.  
Pinkie:Anyway, it's time to begin.  
She put down the skull and walked up to her with the scalpel. Before she stab the cutie mark, Dash said this.  
Dash:Pinkie...  
She begged not to do it. She never been this scared in her life.  
But Pinkie stabs the cutie mark and makes a circle. Dash screamed in pain while that is happening. She finished making the circle and walk back to the knifes.  
Pinkie chooses a sharper one and cut the circle in Dash's skin. Dash screamed louder.  
Pinkie did the same on the left.  
**  
****TBC**


	5. Tickle Torture Part 2

Pinkie:Do you like it? Rarity made it. She's just a generous pony, you know? I might use this dress for the next Grand Galloping Gala!  
Dash was relieved that she wasn't gonna kill her, but why she is down here against her will? Tied to a wall and secretly hiding her form her friends?  
Pinkie Pie:Oh yeah, we're gonna make cupcakes together.  
Dash freaked out again.  
Pinkie:No, no, not that way! That isn't real! I'll never harm you in any way! But we are going to make cupcakes together. I'll teach you.  
Dash:Then when are we gonna start?  
Pinkie:Soon. Pinkie picked up a something that looks like a white needle.  
Dash:AAAH, what are you gonna do with that needle?  
Pinkie:Dashie, I'm not gonna hurt you! And this isn't a needle.  
She turned the needle into a 90 degree angle and it was a feather.  
Dash:Oh, but what are you gonna do with that feather?  
Pinkie:You know, I hold a great element of laughter and I've always thinking. Then one day, I found a solution.  
Dash:Which is?  
Pinkie:Tickling!  
Dash:Tickling?  
Dash always hate tickling. When she was at school, some bullies would always tickle torture during recess and she absolutely hate it to this day.  
She is the most ticklish pony in the school. Maybe than all of her friends. Maybe even than anypony in Equestria. How can Pinkie do such a thing?  
Pinkie:What's wrong, you don't seem very excited.  
Dash:Excited? Why the hay would I be not excited?  
Pinkie:Well, it's a good way to share laughter, and everypony know that, next to any doctor's appointment, laughter is the best medicine.  
Dash:Yeah, but...  
The feather was inches away. It was too late. She even couldn't tell her about her torturous filyhood, and no way she could convince her to tickle her.  
Dash tried to escape, but it's no use.  
The fun begin when the feather touched the belly. She heard that Dash tried to hold back the giggles, so she picked up the pace. She goes faster and faster until her hoof can go fast as it can. Pinkie grabbed another feather and tickle the other side.  
Dash:STHAHAHAHAHAP! NOHOHOHOHOHO MOHOHOHOHOHOHORE!  
Pinkie Pie:But I just started. Pinkie feels the 1st sweat dripping down to the forehead to the mane.  
Dash:STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP PLEHEHEHEHEHEASE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
She tried to escape, but she can't.  
The tickling continued until Pinkie is literally panting for effort. She finally stopped for 5 minutes, then stretched her forelegs to get rid of the soreness. She giggled as she heard Dash panting. She let out a few more giggles. Her checks are a little rosy and a few tears go out of her.

**TBC**


	6. Milk Break

Dash woke up. Now she can't sleep at all.  
Dash:Dang it.  
She went to the kitchen to get some milk. Once she got the milk, she saw a picture of her and her friends.  
She put the milk on the table and pick up the picture.  
Dash:I'm glad Pinkie's not evil.  
She put the picture back where it was and grabbed a cup, pour in milk, heat it up in the microwave, and take it out.  
Dash:Ok. She jugged the milk down.  
She waited 10 seconds.  
Dash:Why can't I...  
Then she fell asleep on the floor.

**TBC Sorry it's short. **


	7. CreepyPasta Part 3

The dream continued, back to the CreepyPasta.  
Dash whimpered. Her thighs are burning from blood leaking.  
Pinkie went to the knifes and of course, for a sharper one.  
Pinkie:I hop you don't mind, I'm gonna wing it now.  
She grabbed the left wing and knife it.  
Dash tried getting away, but it just made it worse.  
Pinkie accidentally let go and slice a big part of Dash's back.  
Dash:AAAH!  
Pinkie:Dash, you gotta stay still or I'll miss.  
Pinkie tried again and got to the bone.  
Pinkie:I forgot to sharpen this. She threw the knife back and landed on the table.  
Pinkie:Got it!  
She run back to the knifes.  
Pinkie:Why do they call this a hack saw? It doesn't hack, hacking is what I do with the knife. This is a saw, I don't get it.  
Pinkie saw through the bone and Dash vomited.  
After that, Dash look at her right wing. It's gone and leaking out blood.  
Pinkie:Hey Dash, think fast!  
Pinkie knife the other wing with the hack saw and Dash vomited again.  
It's hard to breath so Dash blacked out.  
Dash woke up with a gasp and a adrenaline needle from her chest.  
Pinkie took it out and punch her.  
Pinkie:Don't you know it's rude to fall asleep in front of your best friend!? I've been waiting all day for you and you fall asleep on me!? How would you feel if I fall asleep on you!? You know, I thought you can handle anything, but inside, it's a scared little baby!  
Pinkie: (Sigh) Oh well, back to business.  
Dash:What's that?  
Pinkie:Oh this, this is a sample of your leg. You're not half bad. Try some.  
Before Dash could say anything, she have her own skin in her mouth. So she spit it out.  
Pinkie:If you don't want some, you could have asked.  
Dash:What's going on?  
Dash suddenly fell going down. Now she is facing the ceiling.  
Pinkie then walk up to a pan full of nails. She picked two of them up with tongs and blew the steam out.  
Pinkie walk back to Dash, put one nail down, and position it at the hoof.  
Dash:Pinkie, No, please!  
Pinkie have the big hammer and whacked it in Dash hoof.  
Dash:OWWWWW!  
Dash:PLEASE NO MORE, PLEASE!  
Pinkie (In mind):Man, she is a idiot.  
Pinkie then pick up the second nail and whacked it in Dash's other hoof.  
Dash:PLEASE STOP!  
Pinkie attach the metal clips and bring out a box taser thingy.  
Dash begged don't to do it. All Pinkie did is give her a wink and flipped the switch.  
Electricity rocked Dash's body.  
Pinkie enjoyed the fun while Dash's blood holes spray blood all over the place.  
5 minutes later...  
Pinkie had her fun and stopped the electricity.  
Dash blacked out again.

**TBC**


	8. Tickle Torture Part 3

With pain gone, Pinkie reached for a mechanical toothbrush.  
Dash:No, please, Pinkie. That's enough tickling, let's go make the cupcakes.  
Pinkie:Mr. and Mrs Cake won't let me bake anything until 4:00.  
Dash:But that's 3 hours from now! I can't take 3 hours of tickling!  
Pinkie:Relax, I'll give you a breaks to catch your breath.  
She place the toothbrush on Dash's bristles on her side. Then she turned it on and start rubbing it back and forth.  
Dash:HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA NOHOHOHOHOHO PLEHEHEHEHEHEASE STOHOHOHOP HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
Pinkie's giggling turned into laughter.  
She wonder if Dash hate tickling? Well if she does, then she have to keep doing it until she likes it.  
The tickling went furthermore until Pinkie got bored and move into Dash's foreleg. By that, she went nuts!  
Dash:HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! PIHIHIHIHIHINKIE! STOHOHOHOHOHOHOP!  
Tears steamed out of Dash's eyes.  
Pinkie's giggling turned into laughing. It was likely Dash's laughing that tickle her.  
Dash:HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA PLEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEASE NOHOHOHOHOHO MOHOHOHOHOHOHORE!  
Dash has a idea. She start flapping the wing that is closer to Dash. Now both ponies are tickling each other.  
30 minutes later, Pinkie stop tickling Dash and Dash stop tickling Pinkie. Pinkie has the same amount of laughter as her friend.  
Pinkie:See wasn't that fun? She is happier then ever, but she didn't get a response.  
Pinkie:Oh, you don't like it? I thought if you don't like tickling, I could show you that tickling is a fun friendly activity.  
Dash:You know what, you were right. Before, it was torture, but then tickling isn't torture. It's also a great way and bonding and sharing laughter.  
Pinkie:Really, great, we can have tickle fights.  
Dash:Uh, I wouldn't go there yet, but we can tickle our friends.  
Pinkie:Ok and...  
The timer went off and shows 4:00.  
Pinkie:Time goes fast when you have fun.  
Dash:You know what Pinkie, just because it's 4:00, doesn't mean we have to stop.  
Pinkie:Huh?  
Dash:Let Mr. and Mrs. Cake wait a little bit longer.  
Pinkie:Really? You are the best pony ever.  
Pinkie ran up to her and hug her.  
Dash blushed with embarrassment, thankfully nopony was around.  
Dash:You're welcome Pinkie.  
Pinkie:And I know a great place to tickle.  
Pinkie grabbed the mechanic toothbrush again and went behind her.  
Dash:Where are you?  
Since Dash's head was tied, she couldn't see her friend.  
Pinkie aimed the left hind hoof and started teasing and tickling. A big target for the bullies.  
Dash:HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! 

**TBC**


	9. CreepyPasta Part 4

Pinkie:The nails have to go.  
Pinkie take out the nails with the tongs.  
Dash blacked out again.  
Pinkie:Dash, wake up!  
Dash:Pinkie?  
Pinkie:Yes?  
Dash:I wanna go home.  
Pinkie:There's some things that we must do and not do, but this is Life of a Party. Enjoy it.  
Pinkie:Now let's get you dressed.  
Pinkie grabbed the same knife that she used for cutting the cutie mark, sharpened it, and went back to Dash.  
Pinkie thrust the knife in Dash's chest and move towards down below to Dash's privates.  
Blood spilling out of Dash's body.  
Pinkie puts her hoof into Dash's body. She took out organs, the food and liquid that she swallows, and makes a big hole through Dash.  
Pinkie:Yay, more snacks!  
She put down the organs and went back to Dash. She put a needle in Dash's forehead.  
Dash:What are you doing?  
Pinkie:Goodie, you can still talk.  
Then the oven ding.  
Pinkie:You're cupcake is finally done!  
Pinkie hoped over to the oven, pull out the cupcake, and shows Dash the cupcake.  
Dash looked at her own flesh made into a cupcake.  
Pinkie:That needle shot is to stay awake from the party.  
Pinkie throws out a really long sword.  
Pinkie:Dash?  
Dash:Yes?  
Pinkie:Life is a party.  
Then she slash Dash's head off.  
When it landed on the floor, she picked it up and carry it to her other friend's cut off heads. 


	10. Tickle Torture Part 4

About a hour of tickling, Pinkie finally stop.  
She put away the feathers and the toothbrush.  
Then helped her down.  
Dash:Life is a party. With you as my friend, my life is always a party.  
Pinkie turned off the lights and the two walked to Sugarcube corner and the cupcake baking begins.  
After many failures, Dash finally manage 2 decorate the cupcakes.  
Then the two have a great idea, they could make cupcakes for their friends.  
Dash colored the cupcakes the same color of their friends and decorated of their cutie marks.  
When they are finished, they met there friends outside.  
Pinkie:Guess who made cupcakes?  
Twilight:Wow, are those cupcakes?  
Applejack:They sure do look mighty tasty.  
Rarity:These designs are beautiful, who decorated these?  
Pinkie:Dashie did.  
Dash blushed and scraped the ground with her left hoof.  
Twilight:Wow Rainbow, you did a fantastic job.  
They grab there cupcakes with there cutie marks.  
Fluttershy:Rainbow, how come your checks are pink?  
The other pony's noticed.  
Dash:Well, let's say I was...  
Dash looked at pinkie and smiled.  
Dash:Tickled Pink.


	11. Bad CreepyPasta Ending

**Bad CreepyPasta Ending**

As she put the head on the table, she sit on the couch of pony bones and skin.  
She tried getting comfortable.  
Pinkie:I'm gonna see what's on TV.  
She turned on the TV and it showed her show, My Little Pony.  
As she watched, she gained her memory.  
By the time she was done watching, she turned off the TV.  
Pinkie:No, I'm a monster, I got to get out of here.  
So then she runs to the forest and never returns again.  
Celestia planned the funeral the mane 6.  
They were so sad that day.  
There bodies was found in the bakery in the basement.  
As there bodies drown in the river, they cried because they're heart broken.

**Wow, that was sad. Don't worry, I got a funny bad ending and good ending for Tickle Torture. **


	12. Good CreepyPasta Ending

**Good CreepyPasta Ending **

Pinkie was about to take the heart out when the FBI came.  
Pinkie:Guess the cupcake will have to wait.  
FBI:This is the FBI, we're here to save you.  
The FBI found the bodies of the mane 6, luckily, it was unharmed.  
Quickly, nurses and doctors sew there heads back on. (You can't even tell where it's cut off)  
Last was Dash.  
TS:Is she gonna be alright?  
Nurse:It's too early to tell. But at the moment, she's stable. We'll have to find out tomorrow.  
Rarity:Girls, be quiet! She's waking up!  
Rainbow's vision was blurry at first, but soon she began to recognise the faces of her friends. As her vision grew clearer, she began to recognise the room she was in, the hospital room she was previously in when she broke her wing a few months earlier. Her vision was now fully clear.  
AJ:Rainbow Dash! You're alright!  
Applejack said happily as she hugged her. Rainbow Dash couldn't believe it, she was alive. Her face began to smile for the first time in a while.  
RD:I'm…I'm alive! She said with joy, the other ponies relieved.  
TS:We thought we'd lost you!  
Rairty:But thank Celestia that you're alive!  
FlutterShy:But Rainbow? Do you know what happened to you?  
Rainbow's memory was blurred, but she did remember some of what had happened.  
RD:I…I remember being in the basement of the Bakery… I…was strapped to a table. But that wasn't the worst. I remember being tortured…  
All the ponies gasped, including the nurse.  
Nurse:Tortured? Oh, you poor thing!  
AJ:Who tortured you?  
Rainbow was trying hard to think, everyone could see it. As Rainbow Dash thought harder, more of the memories came flooding back, the screws, the hacksaw, the cleaver, the scalpel, her flesh being cut off, her wings hacked off from her body, the hot screws being hammered into her arms...It was frightening to her. Soon she remembered everything, and went very pale.  
TS:Rainbow Dash? Are you okay?  
Rainbow began to shiver, her pulse began to go up. The nurse began to look worried. Her heartbeat scanner measured her pulse, 89bpm, 98, 107, 114, it got higher and higher.  
Nurse:Quick, get some doctors in here!  
But suddenly, Rainbow shouted out one word.  
RD:PINKIE!  
Her face was running with sweat, her pupils dilating. The doctors rushed in just in time with chlorophorm and a towel. They dabbed some on a towel and covered her mouth with it. Her breathing suddenly got slower and slower, her pace returning to normal. She fell asleep quickly, her pace now returning to 80bpm. But now the truth was clear. Everyone knew who had done this horrible deed to her.  
RD:Pinkie. She had done it.  
Everyone couldn't believe it. Pinkie? Someone as sweet and innocent as Pinkie had horribly mutilated Rainbow Dash? It felt weird just thinking about it, how their friend had performed this terrible deed.  
Rarity:Pinkie did it?  
TS:I don't believe it.  
How could the little vermin hurt one of my friends? AppleJack stomped.  
FlutterShy:Oh no… She is looking out the window.  
FlutterShy:It's her!  
All the ponies ran to the window. Pinkie was walking up to the hospital with a mad grin on her face. Her right eye was twitching like mad. Why was she here? Could she be apologising? Or could she be here to finish off her grizzly task?  
Pinkie:I'd like to see my friend, Rainbow Dash?  
The doctor rifled through his forms.  
Doctor:Yes, third floor, room 23.  
Pinkie thanked him and made her way to the elevator. She went up to the third floor and to Room 23. There was a knock on the door.  
Pinkie:Hello? Anybody there?  
Everyone froze, their eyes fixed on the wooden door. They all knew who it was, and they were all mad with her.  
AJ:Pinkie?! Why in tarnation would you do that? WHY DID YOU TRY TO KILL RAINBOW DASH?!  
Pinkie merely giggled at her words.  
Pinkie:Oh, silly Applejack. We were just having fun!  
It was Twilight's turn to yell.  
TS:Having fun? YOU CUT OFF HER WINGS AND CUTIE MARK! YOU…YOU MONSTER!  
Once again, Pinkie merely giggled.  
Pinkie:Twilight, I was baking, and I needed the Special Ingredient! All their ears perked up.  
Rairty:What special ingredient?  
RD:The special ingredient was me!  
She is now awake from the chlorophorm effects.  
All the ponies gasped in horror.  
AJ:Rainbow Dash was the special ingredient?! You cannibal! You dirty cannibal!  
Pinkie giggled once again, it now getting on everyone's nerves.  
Pinkie:Now Applejack, you know I need ingredients to bake. I've been doing this to ponies for ages now! Remember all those times when there were reports of ponies going missing? Well, that was me! I've been trying to find the right essence that lives in every pony, but nothing has seemed to work. But Rainbow Dash however, her essence has been the best I've found so far. But because of your little interruption, I need to finish the baking now!  
Rainbow Dash froze solid. She would have to re-live the horrors she had recently had. She began to cry, softly at first, but was now beginning to cry harder. Fluttershy came at her side and embraced her, calming her down.  
Ponies:Don't worry Dash, we won't let her get to you.  
The door suddenly swung open, hitting the wall with a loud bang. Pinkie stood in the doorframe, that awful smile plastered on her face.  
Pinkie:Hi Dash! Want to make some cupcakes?  
RD:NO! GET AWAY FROM ME!  
Pinkie is revealing the scalpel she had used to cut her cutie mark off the previous day.  
Pinkie:Now Dash, I need to finish the recipe, you don't want my customers to go hungry now, do you?  
After that line, somehow a metal pan dropped and knocked her out.  
The ponies looked at each other. Dash took a red button out and the button said "That was easy."  
And so, Pinkie got her old memory back. Eventually, she apologized to the whole ponyvile for making cupcakes out of ponies. Somehow, it made every pony in ponyvile that were tortured by Pinkie came back to life.  
As for Rainbow Dash, after her friends did a sweep of the basement in which the torture had taken place, they managed to find her severed flesh and wings. Returning to the hospital with them, the Cutie Mark fleshes were easily treated and sewn back on. The wings however, having being severely damaged by the hacksaw, were beyond the hospital's repair. However, after some serious searching by Spike, Twilight found a repairing spell (Surprise, surprise!) and fixed the broken pieces of the wing's bones, thus meaning they could be reattached to her body. After some operating and health check-ups, Rainbow Dash was released from the hospital. Although she was better and well-rested, she was still told to take it easy for a few days. She smiled as she flew gently up to the clouds. The freedom of being able to fly again gave a tingle down her body. She liked it, a lot. However, her torture and horrible experiences would stay in her mind for good. But with time, and support from her friends, her dark moments would be pushed to the back of her mind, never to be thought of again.


	13. Bad Tickle Torture Ending

**Bad Tickle Torture Ending **

Then the cop from Smosh popped up.  
Cop:Stop right there, you're under arrest for making cupcakes.  
TS:How is that a crime?  
Cop:Made out of ponies.  
Pinkie:That is a silly story online!  
Cop:Tacos!  
Then the cop starts shooting Pinkie as she just stand there, moving in a strange motion like he did the others.  
There's 1 where he is holding the gun upside down. 1 where he has the gun below pee spot facing behind Pinkie. There's even 1 where every time he blinked, the bullets com out of there.  
After the cop had his fun, he said "I'm a hero!"  
Then he got shot by a Nerf Gun and died.  
The ponies went back eating there cupcakes even Pinkie. 

**I don't know how Pinkie came back to life, maybe... *troll face* **


	14. Good Tickle Torture Ending

**Good Tickle Torture Ending **

**Actually, I gave away the ending in Chapter 10 Tickle Tickle Part 4. *troll face*  
****Anyway, hope you fans enjoyed my story.**


End file.
